


A story to tell

by Heartletmage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby fic?, F/F, Modern AU, also, glimmers a popstar, glimmers telling a story, just read it. It's really soft, pls idk how to tag this, popstar?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: It's one of those sleepless nights for all the right reasons. Glimmer doesn't mind, really, she has a little star to keep her company and to tell tales long before her time.(Or, Glimmer relapses the story of her and Adora's love story to their daughter)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. 3:24 am

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block and I read somewhere writing in a different pov will help whatever funk you're in so here's this,,, kinda read a story like this a while ago and wanted to try it myself so yeah why not!! Also,, please don't ask about how their daughter was conceived I have no idea I'm just going by she-ra's cannon concept of same sex couples being able to have kids together and it's fan fiction,,, I can do what the fuck I want 
> 
> anyways, these chapters are gonna be really short I'm sorry, this is just a little something I'm writing in hopes I get out of this ugly state of mind :/ but!! at least I'm writing

I met your mother at Costco.

I know, _I know_. It's not exactly the most ideal setting for the _love story of the century_ —but. Things don't always go quite as you plan baby girl, and i certainly didn't expect nor really count on meeting the love of my life in a wholesales store, _but_ , such is life.

I.... mistaken her for an _employee_.

Adora gets _such_ a good laugh out of it now but, back then, standing in the middle of _what-ever_ isle and sticking out like a sore thumb in _pressed_ kaki pants and a red collared shirt, I saw someone who worked there.

So I walked up to an, otherwise, _assumed_ employee.

"Where's your icy-hot?" I had asked, because _holy_ _heck_ was my shoulder killing me that particular day.

And maybe it was destiny. I like to believe in that, that everything will fall into place, only time will tell—that, me, waking up with a weirdly aching muscle would result in me driving to the nearest store to meet my soulmate. We thought about naming you that, once. _Destiny_ _brightmoon_ —but that's a story for another time and I _really_ like the name we came up with in the end, isn't that right my little star? But, _ahem_ _,_ right now you're probably wondering _exactly_ what happens next? I'm more than happy to tell your cute little cheeks, anyways.

So, well, your mother _looked_ at me. Like, physically _eyed_ me like I'd lost my ever-loving _mind_.

"Uh," Adorably, she went. "I—"

Then she stopped, thinking, maybe.

"Its...it's in the front, isle four?"

Now that I think about it, it didn't really dawn until later about how this, debatably _really_ attractive stranger that I'd found out later who in fact, _wasn't_ an employee knew _exactly_ where the muscle relaxers were until I learned of my loves profession.

But, I was _just_ as clueless as in assuming she worked there, thanking her with a quick little smile before going off in hopes to go find what I needed.

I hadn't even made it out of the parking lot yet.

Your uncle, Bow, called me, I had barely even gotten the door of my midnight-black Porsche open.

"Glimmer?"

"Speaking." I had fully gotten the car door open, tossing my bag in the passenger side before getting it when he asked a...rather _suspicious_ question. It _obviously_ piqued my interest.

"...are you at Costco?"

"Just leaving" I paused. "Why?"

Bow was very, _very_ silent. It was strange, _absolutely_ _._ I had called his name just to make sure he hadn't hang up before I'd even gotten a reply.

"Soo, uh, you just got tweeted?"

Now, this wasn't much of anything new. So, of course, I was just as at a lost as I ever am about how _this_ particular tweet was _so_ relevant to required more than a simple screenshot to my imessages.

"And?"

"Just...." he sighed. "Check your twitter."

And I did, right before cranking up, I easily put Bow on speaker and unlock my phone, swiping to twitter and am _instantly_ bombarded by mentions.

Oh. That one word, my honest reaction babydoll.

| _Your local popstar is at_ _Costco's_ _buying icy-hot after_ _assuming_ _I worked there_ |

"Oh— _Oh_ , Bow, _you're_ telling _me_. She _didn't_ work _there_?"

" _No_! For the love of _—Glimmer_!"

"I mean who the _freak_ —" I didn't say freak, I'm keeping this narration pg for _obvious_ reasons—Adora's already on my _arse_ _enough_ about cursing in front of you"—wears a collared shirt and khakis willingly and not expect to get misjudged for an employee—better question, who _even_ is she."

I had been wondering ever since seeing her slowly increasing likes and retweets. She seemed relevant _enough_. The amount of tags and mentions from nosey people were a bit _too_ much from a stranger with a twitter name _Adora-ble_ .

"Of _course_ you don't know—She's...actually _really_ famous Glimmer...as a professional boxer 'n all.."

"And you know _this_. _How_ ."

"If you'd just _click_ her twitter profile _maybe_ ," I could practically hear his eye roll. "But, she's a friend of a friend."

"Which friend? All your friends are my friends Bow."

"A _friend_ that you don't know, _ok_. That's _besides_ the main point here Glimmer, _are_ _you_ _serious?"_

"What, _bow_? I honestly thought she worked there _and_ she told me where I needed to _go_! What do you want from me, should I got back in and _analogize_?"

I wasn't, even if Bow _did_ tell me to.

"No," Another sigh, "No. Just, _really_?"

"I'm.....sorry?"

It was all I could say, not having much to say anyways. It was honestly, a, _very_ embarrassing mishap but. As I've said, life is what it is.

Little did I know that after that little chanced meeting, that the stranger I'd learned as _Adora_ —twitter name now making _so_ much sense—a professional boxer with a hefty fan-base that, after I innocently liked her tweet, attacked the living _heck_ outta me on all my social medias for _days_ , was gonna soon be the person I'd vow my life to, living each of my days for _her_ (after you were born though, of course, it became the both of you).

It was another encounterment, exactly 2 weeks, 14 days, _336_ hours later, that I'd learn. Learn this tall blonde and beefy stranger was _much_ , much more as a person than to be ignorantly mistaken as someone who worked at a _wholesales_ store.


	2. 3:40 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realizing I'm having too much fun writing this?? Anyways,, lots of development here lads

It was at a party.

A surprise party, one for _gods knew who_ at the time, located on the very outskirts of Beverly Hill's that your uncle physically _dragged_ me to. He never really did take no for an answer quite well, I honestly can't be mad about it at this point now.

It was, after all, the place I met her again.

Baby girl, I don't exaggerate one bit when I say that my jaw _literally_ hit the floor when _she_ walked in, opening the door for way of the birthday girl and smiling that signature Adora smile brightly, laughing along with everyone after the big and grand "Surprise!" and an undoubtedly painful punch to the shoulder by the girl I don't learn till later on as the big-pain-in-the-arse that is Catra.

I elbowed Bow. He flinched so hard I'm sure it took all his willpower not to spill his drink.

" _Bow_." my tone was _sickly_ sweet. "Youdidnttellme— _she—_ wasgonnabehere."

"Who?" he had the audacity to _ask_.

"Costco girl!"

"Oh." Realization is a _wonder_ thing. " _Oh_! Do you mean Adora?"

Her name was, admittedly, pretty cute.

"I don't know her _freaking_ name!"

"Obviously." if I remember well enough, the curious arch of his brow was entirely more infuriating than anything else in that moment. I absolutely _hated_ it. The _look_ he was giving me, one that held _so_ much suspicion about _why_ I seemed so heated over this supposed _nobody_ not worth any of my time—as I've established, days and days before after that whole ordeal at the store.

Like he _knew_ something. When, actually, he didn't know shi— _anything_.

Because he didn't know I that _did_ know her name.

Adora Falk—a worldwide professional boxer _slash_ mixed martial artist, located in the California area—but, _for now—_ as she was currently on a hiatus, finishing the last season _undefeated_.

It was a _really_ quick..3 hour google sess, _ok_. Curiosity had gotten the best of me a week after TMZ had covered our 'story' _and_ I couldn't help myself. It was _my_ right to know exactly who was the mysterious blonde lady whose tweet had enough influence to cause a small scandal and whose presence _once_ alone in my day had my brain on an annoying _loop_ , replaying out that moment and what could've went _better_ because... _dang it_ , she was actually the _prettiest_ girl I've possibly seen in a while—and I'd just had to go _fork_ that up?

I was mad at myself. So I pretend to be mad about... _whatever_.

"Why does it matter?" He asked. And why _did_ it? I didn't know (I pretended not to).

"It doesn't." It _so_ did, baby girl, but if your mommy's anything then it's _definitely_ stubborn.

Which is why I pointedly ignored Adora ( _and_ Bow) for a good duration of that party. Adora has said I was being petty but I am _not_ petty. Strictly determined _maybe_ —but _not_ petty.

Like, I was _not_ petty enough to stick around to sing happy birthday to Catra, only slipping out right _after_ someone's fruitless attempt at sending her face first into her cake and, grabbing a red solo cup, slipping away to some patio _just_ before Catra turned around and cursed out _whomever_.

Your mother, on the other hand though?

"Fancy seeing you here, and, y'know, _not_ at costco's—where I _absolutely_ work at."

The _pettiest_ person I know.

I was taken by a surprise, honestly. There I was, sipping punch that had _waaaay_ more alcohol than juice when, suddenly, there's a very tall and soon justified, _annoying_ stranger, leaning on the railing next to me and—and...I _yelped_.

"Woah, _woah_.. I come in peace," Adora threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Let's not freak, if you pull something again I unfortunately do _not_ know where the icy-hot is located so you're gonna be like... _all_ on your own this time."

I literally _hate_ Adora. She is the _absolute_ love of my life.

"Listen, I'm _so_ sorry about that but _freaking_ bite _me_."

"Oh," Adora tilts her head. "Oh, _wow_. You're a _feisty_ little thing aren't you? Big language for such a small package, what, how tall are you, _5'1_?"

"5'1 and a _half_ , thank you _very much_."

"Oh. Of course. My _bad_."

After that...whatever it was, we just stared. Me, slightly winded and overly offended and Adora, cool and seeming to be calculating. Calculating _something_. Probably, me.

"Apology accepted." She said, after a while. Pretty sure I'd let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding after that, the air forming a slight fog in the coldness of the night, but I was more focused on Adora at that given moment.

"I _do_ have to admit that I get why you were mistaken, though?"

"Right?!" I arched a brow, pouting maybe. "Who _willingly_ wears collared shirts?"

Her laugh. It was small, short, maybe the _slightest_ snort but it was _so_ cute. I didn't wanna admit back then but I could practically _feel_ myself softening.

"I had just came back from a meeting, _okay_. A boxing one, to be exact, about next season."

"Oh?" stupidly, I went. "Weren't you supposed to be taking a break for next season?"

Adora's eyebrows _both_ rise, surprised a bit, but quickly recovers. "Yes, but, last minute decision change I guess?"

"And you're trusting that I won't spread this information _because_?"

Then. That's when I get a perhaps the _first_ ever smile from her, directed at _me_ —the first of many.

"Because _I_ know you, of all _people_ _,_ understand how much you'd like someone to _not_ do that."

And well, she wasn't wrong.

So, "Touche." I went, and then overall the weird little conversation was done. I had gone back to looking over the city lights, sipping my cup and absolutely _not_ making little glances here and there at the lady who, strangely, hadn't gone back inside yet.

After a while, Adora spoke again.

" _Sooooo_ ," She drawled. "Seems you know more about _me_ than I do you? So, why don't we start with a simple introduction?"

I thought, for a second. Did I _really_ want to be buddy-buddy with this lady who just poked fun at my height?

The answer was absurdly yes.

"Glimmer." I said, and to be even more cliche and absurd, stuck a hand out. "Glimmer brightmoon. Global popstar whom you tweeted about and gave _really_ bad promo."

Another laugh, this one being more of a deep chuckle though. "Adora Falk. Professional boxer who believes _any_ promo is good promo." She took my hand. "Nice meeting you."

It was a rather nice meeting. Nicer than the whole costco affair but, you have to start somewhere baby doll, and _oh_ was that start figuratively _and_ literally the start of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is supposed to just be here for me to write so writers block doesn't get the best of me but I actually got a shit ton planned for it lmao??,,, that kinda defeats the purpose dae whAT r you doin


	3. 4:05 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to remember that she's talking to a baby here holy fuck not cursing is hARD,, anyways I stayed up till 3 am (almost 4 now!!!) trying to get this proofread and published before I slept so if there are grammatical mistakes or accidental curse words just bare w my sleep deprived ass ok,,, some curses r on purpose tho so you'll know when you see them

3 days later, I had gotten a text.

Not as controversial as one would usually think but, I _was_ just crowned the _most_ influential pop phenomenon of the _year_ baby cakes, so—a text from an unknown number wasn't really expected, nor really appreciated with the fact it was my _private_ phone number. 

The following text, though, read ;

| _H_ _ey_ _, this is_ _Adora_ _._ _Thought you were a_ _friend of_ _Scorpia's but you obviously /weren't/ so she_ _just_ _directed me_ _to Bow_ _, whom was nice_ _enough to_ _give me_ _your_ _personal number_ _, Hi_ _._ |

I, then, was going to _kill_ Bow. _Preeeety_ sure he recited my, very _long_ and detailed death threat text at Adora's and I's wedding word from word. I mean I was _furious_ e— _who_ wouldn't be? That like, broke _sooo_ many laws of bro-code.

| _G_ _ive me one good reason why_ _I_ _shouldn't block_ _right now |_

| _Because_ _we're_ _friends?_ | I still, to this day question Adora's logic and overall opinion on _what_ dignifies friendships but, that's your mother for you. | _or_ _atleast_ _I hope ;(_ |

| _Tr_ _ying to_ _figure out when we became_ _friends_ |

| _At the party?? We had a /_ _moment/ ??_ |

| _Literally_ _,_ _when_ |

| _Yeah im just bullcrapping, kinda wanted to test my luck to see if I could actually get a Grammy nominated pop icons number or not_ |

| _H_ _uh_ | Adora. Charming as _ever_. | _blocking as we speak_ |

| _Now just a moment,,, please calm your trigger finger ma'am I also come with the fact that you are a very interesting character_ |

| _Meaning ?_ | because, of course, I didn't exactly know what Adora was getting at here.

Adora, of course, does not explain.

| _What are you?_ |

| _Human (?)_ |

| _No_ _(insert s-word here)_ |

"Wow, rude much." I had mumbled to myself around a forkful of eggwhites, _absolutely_ ready to block. This was _so_ not my ideal thing to deal with that morning.

| _/You/ asked. I simply answered. Don't be an ass_ |

| _Yeah, but, not what I meant. Talking more about, ethnicity wise?_ |

Now, _this_. It was honestly a little reoccurring joke between Adora and I. _What_ exactly was I? Adora wasn't gonna know for a _while_ _._

| _A lady never tells her race_ |

| _Aw, cmon. :( thought we were friends_ |

| _You thought wrong_ |

| _Well, can this "not" friend invite you to a Halloween party tomorrow?_ |

Adora was _always_ one to jump the gun, right to the point and _completely_ catching me off my guard.

I didn't know what I hated more, the fact I hadn't blocked her yet and was actually _humoring_ this, or that I was _considering_ her offer.

| _I literally don't know you lol_ |

| _Isn't that the point of this though? Inviting someone to a /small/ get together to talk and chat and all that goodness to get to know them?_ |

Or, the fact that she _had_ a point.

| _Will there be booze_ |

| _Plenty_ |

There _was_ plenty enough booze....for the plenty enough guest.

Yeah, "small get together" my _ass_ —sorry baby.

I'd seen at _least_ 4 people I know walking in, some daft punk tune blasting through the _roof_. The party was being thrown in some really nice beach house I hardly had enough time to _really_ look at with all these drunk and high people degreeing various levels of fame. I pulled my oversized jean jacket on a _bit_ tighter while stepping over someone (hopefully, not dead) on the floor because _this_ was _not_ my scene and it really showed.

I found Adora in the far back, a lounge area which stank of weed. Not exactly an unpleasant scent compared to the stench of sweat and alcohol clouding the rest of the house.

She was leaned over a pool table, concentrating. I held _much_ joy in breaking that concentration.

"A small get together, they say. Plenty booze, they assure, but not a bottle of wine in sight."

"Hm, you're a wine kinda gal huh?" Adora doesn't lose her stance much, just, let's her attention sling on over to me.

"I'll have you know that getting wine drunk is the _best_ type of drunk."

Adora chuckled and I still love that sound all the same, hearing it for perhaps the 3rd time or not. "I'll take your word, wanna play?"

She was referring to the pool table, her shot still needing to be taken and I couldn't do anything but nervously look between her and the pool stick.

"I don't know _how_ to."

Adora blinked at me.

"Laugh all you want."

And...she _did_.

So much, I had almost turned around and left—until she'd caught my hand. It was maybe the first time we've ever _technically_ held hands and I can say this with complete seriousness that at that exact moment it felt like my heart had fell to my _ass_ —again, sorry baby.

"Please, I'm sorry but that's just—" I gave her a look. It shut her little adorable giggles right up. Clearing her throat, "Cmon, I'll teach you."

And that's how we ended up in one of those really cliche romantic positions, me, leaning over the pool table with my tongue in between my teeth and Adora, leaning over my back, whispering encouraging words in my ear and her _really_ soft hands on mine, guiding.

It was all...honestly, a bit overwhelming.

Adora looked... _really_ , really hot.

She was wearing _mom_ jeans, cuffed and _all_ , paired with a really loose black shirt that had a _deep_ neckline that just barely showed of some, _ahem_ , boobage. It was probably something you'd see on a mafia drug lord or something, one with those really skinny mustaches and _oh_ _god_ , it was _tucked_.

I was well aware of the fact we were _close_. More than, baby girl, because I _knew_ myself this...was a bit much? At the time, at least. I barely even _knew_ this lady but here we were, all close to the point I could _feel_ her body heat. I hated that I didn't really mind it but. There _had_ to be boundaries for whatever this weird thing we had was, so, occasionally, I'd just, _casually_ stick my elbow out in the _wrong_ direction whereas Adora would have to _move_ in order to, _not_ get hit.

Pretty weak boundaries though, I will tell you that.

Boundaries weren't really needed at the time, although, because there, walking in with a tall glass of water, was something (or someone) who would wedge a big metaphorical gap in me and Adora _far_ better than any of my weak attempts.

"Adora, I got your _fudging_ water since you're refusing to actually have a real _freaking_ drink like a _f-ing_ adult."

Catra. Catra Holmes. She gifted me _plan-b_ at my baby shower.

I don't... _hate_ Catra. Just really, _really_ despise her. Have from the start, the way she _looked_ at me and Adora, the way she looked at _me_ when Adora waved her off, telling her to sit the water somewhere because her attention was otherwise, on something else.

I didn't think much of it, easily sliding back into my consideration on my shot and the very pretty and fit lady dressed as a cat wasn't much of my concern anymore.

Not until later that night, at least.

"What are you supposed to be, a punk pixie?"

We stepped out, or more, _I_ stepped out for fresh air and Adora followed. We both weren't counting on a third party but, Catra never shows up _i_ _nvited_ I've learned.

She was referring to my outside. I was completely decked out in black because, of course. Ripped jeans, raggedy 90s band shirt. It was my standard party look back then because I was a girl with an aesthetic to fulfill.

"I'm supposed to be _nothing_. I don't do Halloween."

"Yeah," Adora nodded along. "Me neither."

Which is hilarious now because I'll _have_ to tell you about the Halloween the year we got married when you're older. But that's _yet_ another story for another time.

"Oh," Catra tilted her head. Catlike, almost. "well, cute. Adora?"

Adora hummed in acknowledgment, still though, looking right at me. Eyeing me, I could feel her looking, my eyes firmly glued to the rippling water of the pool.

"Could you go find Scorpia for me?"

This, although, _does_ make her turn.

"Why can't you find her yourself?"

"Because I asked _you_. Duh."

Sighing, I could only silently feel Adora's slight irritation. "You're so difficult sometimes Catra, fine, Glimmer?"

Adora stands up from the pool chairs we'd be lounging in, looking back to me and giving me a tight little smile. I could only smile back.

"I'll be right back, ok?"

"Fine by me." and it _was_ fine, only until Adora was fully out of sight.

"Ok, cut the _(thing_ _Mommy's very sure_ _you're_ _doing_ _right now)_ , what do you want from Adora."

It was at that moment I came up with the conclusion I didnt really like Catra. Good judgment has always gotten me far.

"Nothing?"

Catra leveled me with a brow and I was being _honest_ here! What could I even _take_ from Adora, we hardly even _knew_ each other.

She didn't seem to happy nor satisfied with my answer, but, thank the lord, seemed that this wasn't the time for this conversion.

_Oooor_ Adora quickly approaching with whom I'd pinpoint to be Scorpia (a tall, muscular Lady with white hair who _wow_ , was _tall_ ) was also reason enough.

She did leave me with this.

"Ok, _yeah_ , just watch yourself sparkles."

And as she moves to greet Scorpia (with her tongue) I am contemplating the decision to ask if Adora could drive me home. I had Ubered there and it was around maybe 3 am, Ubering at this hour wasn't something I wanted to do. But, as it seemed, mixing myself up with Adora was gonna cause some conflict and was I _willing_ to take the risk?

The answer, was painfully obvious on my ride home in Adora's BMW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, while writing this ; uh, aren't they moving kinda fast 
> 
> me ;
> 
> me ; just make glimmer acknowledge it herself so it doesn't seem farfetched or rushed idk,, whom even said this was a slow burn nOT ME


	4. 4:25 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> treated myself this chapter and let a couple more curses slip because cmon, were all only human
> 
> also,, sorta frequent updates? Who am I?? this one is really short tho because it's a sorta interlude, I needed the development for what I got planned for the next chapter, but this one is still really cute and I really said fuck a steady pacing here, lesbians don't even know the definition of slow burns

I think I should say I forgot to mention the fact that i was... maybe, a _bit_ drunk.

That I'd had a few drinks, inbetween showing up and leaving, I mean—you _can't_ go to a party without at _least_ having a drink or two.

I had five. And, stupidly, was _not_ done for the night.

"Pick your poison." I held up two distinctive glass bottles to Adora, whom I had invited in. Why had I invited her in? I don't know, I was drunk. Stupid decisions came easier.

She nodded off to the bottle of red in my right and I moved to put up the white before grabbing two wine glasses from my cupboard, letting Adora wordlessly follow behind to my beeline for my couch.

Two glasses in, it was like we were both suddenly 17, playing _21_ _questions_.

"Longest relationship?" Adora was a _really_ collected drunk, but, she wasn't the one who was just currently mixing two liquors in one night.

"Year and a half, got any scars?" I had been looking at her hands. _Big_ , meaty hands. Hands that were _waaay_ softer than they look.

She looked down at them too, a really faint smile curving her lips.

"These, here? From a guitar."

_"You play?"_ was almost on my lips but if I recall right, the next few moments my mouth gets _very_ dry because Adora, leaned back in a man spread on my couch, casually leans up and pulls aside her shirt's neck line, showing a mostly faded scar right under her tit.

Moments like these is how I've finally come to the understanding that tipsy Adora is just Adora with slightly less morals and no sense of modesty. _What so_ _ever_.

"Stabbed."

" _S-stabbed_?" I don't even _have_ a stutter.

"Yeah," She nodded, completely oblivious to my not-so discreet gay panic. "Just me being a stupid teenager."

I nodded too, still being the stupidly infatuated gay to even notice Adora had stopped drinking, taking a generous gulp of wine _myself_.

Because, oh boy, was I _thirsty_.

Which, so are you apparently little one because, _ouch_. I know mommy's basically only a human feeding tube to you but _please_ , I have feelings and nerve-endings too y'know.

Speaking of feelings, it was pretty obvious I had some sort of ones for Adora. I had invited her (a total stranger!) into my house at _4 am_. And was sitting there, a flushed mess while she almost flashed me her _tit_.

There was _something_ there. I'd had to admit.

Something in the way she kept looking at me. Something in how I couldn't stop looking at her. Something on how the results of that was my wine glass-in-hand wasn't steering to my lips in a steady road, slipping out of my hand when it hit my chin and resulting in both Adora and I lunging for it.

Cue another cliche moment. Because that's exactly what happens.

My shirt was _ruined_. I could already feel the red wine seeping into my bra but that was far from my mind with Adora _this_ close. Staring, like she was moments ago but now _way_ closer. It was the first time I really sat down and looked into her eyes, noticing how the usual cloudy blue was now edging onto grey, maybe an effect of the alcohol in her veins but they were _preeeety_.

Drunk me thought so, anyways, and she was _right_. But her lips were prettier, glistening from old wine perhaps and inviting. I'd almost leaned in, Adora looking to do the same and if it weren't for the wine glass in my lap crashing down to the floor when i went to even move a _smudge_ , this love story would probably be progressing _alot_ faster.

"Oh _shoot_." A standard reflex. Funny, how I cursed out when I hadn't even moved to clean it up. Just looked at it, the mess, a mean headache already brewing.

Adora went to apologize. And for what? I was the one who screwed up. _And_ I was about to let her know that.

Now for this narrative baby girl, I'm gonna say a few colorful words I'm usually trying to leave out from your future vocabulary but this was a tired adult expressing her problems and feelings. This needs to be explained in its full light.

"Adora why are _you_ apologizing? I'm the one who's _fucked_ up here," I laughed bitterly. "and continuing to _fuck_ up _everything_! Her life, her music, her _goddamn_ wine glasses ?"

Adora's eyebrows draw down, _fast_. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, _fuck_ , everything? Nothing? I'm drunk." I raked a hand through my hair, it was always something I did when my nerves were starting to get the best of me. "You know, I haven't been able to write a song in months."

"You...haven't?"

"Yeah, _no_ , all that shit you hear about my next album? _Complete-utter-bullshit_. I can't even open up my writing notebook without actually _physically_ feeling like _shit_. Mom's been pressuring me to write a happy song but _how_ can I write happy when I'm not happy my _damn_ self?"

Adora was lost for words. Who wouldn't be? I had just metaphorically dumped a _giant_ load on her.

"That's...deep."

I ignored that, it was a shit answer. I don't hold it much against her though.

"You make me happy, believe it or not."

This time Adora's eyebrows hit the _sky_.

"Not you, though, the thought of you, maybe, these past few weeks. You're _really_ cute."

Drunkenly, I proceed to _drape_ myself across Adora, face firmly smudged right on her (very _hard_ ) pecs. Adora was a really big champ for not pushing me off her and on the floor with the broken glass, even though I would have _absolutely_ deserved it because drunk Glimmer has _no_ sense of personal space.

"So, thanks. Might write a couple songs about you."

And then I'm out like a light. I know, what a way to end the night and _what_ am I gonna wake up to?

It wasn't as bad, not as bad as I deserved.

I woke to an empty house.

It was also, clean.

Mopped, dusted, vacuumed. My dishes were _washed_. And there, on my coffee table, Tylenol and orange juice.

God had sent me an _angel_. A very nice one, whom left a little note on my fridge that said | _you said you f-ed_ _up_ _everything so_ _I'm_ _politely asking you to not touch my baby_ _that_ _I left in your_ _driveway_ _,_ _I_ _didn't_ _trust myself to drive home so_ _I walked_ _._ _Coming back for her soon and_ _I made_ _you_ _French_ _toast, check your oven —Adora_ | and as I was knees deep in the fluffiest most _savory_ French toast I had ever _eaten_ , everything from that morning came back to me as well as a headache.

One last profanity because there's _no_ other word I can use for how I felt in that moment.

So, well, fuck, I was _fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hoping y'all are smart enough to notice the context clues that adora wasn't drunk enough that she had to walk, she just wanted a reason to come back to glimmer's house because I hOnestly am patting myself on the back for that one,,, but anyways, comments r very appreciated my dudes


	5. 4:36 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reality where I accidentally deleted this chapter and am too fucking lazy to retype what I had here. Anyways enjoy

And so, well, after that—we just, _never_ mentioned that night like, _ever_ again.

Not that we needed to, mind you. Thank God your mommies don't unfortunately suffer from the unforgiving thing that is Dumb Lesbian syndrome. We weren't clueless, far from—We _knew_. How we felt, how _each other_ felt—evident by my drunken truths and Adora not exactly running for the hills because of them.

Now, _that_ , was a shock.

Adora _kept_ coming back, strangely. After a while I'd just, finally pinpointed it to the fact that _maybe_ she was interested in me. People don't exactly text you | _Good_ _Morning_ |, | _Good afternoon_ | and | _Good_ _night_ | faithfully each day for nothing, anyways.

So we had _blatantly_ caught the feels. Painfully deep ones—and it was _absolutely_ too soon for them.

Me nor Adora were stupid. I mean it was obviously a bit _too_ soon. We'd barely even _known_ each other at the time and so, we made the unspoken decision to wait.

And waiting we did, for weeks to come. Countless home visits and 3 am conversations later, though, Adora got tired of waiting. Patience was never her strong suit but _Adora_ in a suit?

That's...a bit off topic— _absolutely_ something we'll have to come back to baby girl, also something Adora and I back then didn't have such the luxury of doing any longer with the topic and status of our relationship. Avoiding the talk, pushing it off for things much more important. But it _was_ important.

So important, I had gotten a text a 8t am.

Yeah, I know, 8 _am_. My brain can't even grasp the concept of being up at anything under _12_ now—but, I was up. I was actually, dying my hair—and soon you'll probably be able to brag in grade-school that your mom was a cool mom because she was the _actual_ epitome of a pastel goddess in her mid twenties.

I had just gotten done recoloring the back of my head (I don't know _what_ possessed old me to have _two_ different shades of pink in my head, but, who knows) when my phone dings and it's a good while before I actually move to answer the notification because my hands were like, _completely_ pink—trying to scrub enough of that off before trusting it won't come off on your phone case is a _task_.

| _Hi_ _good_ _morning!! I know_ _it's_ _early but_ _I_ _know_ _you're up because your grass has_ _already been watered and_ _I was thinking about you_ |

Now, if those last couple of words didn't catch my attention, the next text sure did.

| _thinking about how_ _you're like_ _really_ _pretty and_ _I like_ _actually like you lots and_ _although_ _I_ _know you_ _don't and_ _don't really_ _have to_ _ask_ _this at all_ _but_ _._ _._ _._ _.do you have a_ _girlfriend ?_ |

Interesting way to ask a girl out, don't you think Ella? It was _so_ Adora. And I was _so_ digging every bit of it.

| _Are_ _you /really/_ _asking me out_ _through a text_ |

| _N_ _o_ _,_ _look outside your front window_ |

And sure enough, there Adora was. Standing in my wet grass in Gucci _loafers_.

She then proceeds to call my phone, I answer on the first ring.

"So? This is when you answer my question."

I was _more_ than ready, to give her the answer we both were waiting for— _buuuuut_ , if your Mommy's anything, then it's _absolutely_ extra.

I remember not thinking about it one bit as I end the call, quickly, flicking on my sprinklers just as quick and _Adora_.

Adora, _a freaking_ _champ_ , does _not_ react. Impressively, actually—Not a twitch. Not a flinch. She doesn't even _lower_ her phone from her ear, staring right at me through my window as her high pony starts to cling to her neck.

Not saying that's the exact moment I really, truly fell in love with your mother but—That's _exactly_ what I'm saying.

She answered the phone with the swipe of her thumb.

"You're _such_ a _freaking_ _dumbbutt_ ," and before she could even open her mouth on a reply, "No, I don't actually? Feel like you probably wanna change that though."

And she _did_ , Christmas Day, marking our anniversary date in the books.

But, it wasn't until New year's Day we'd had our _first_ official date _and_ kiss.

I know, sounds _awfully_ romantic? Think that we'd be celebrating the New year together at some celebrity's house party, drinking champagne and toasting to our new beginning.

None of the _sort_ had occurred.

I unfortunately, had a show.

You'd think, a popstar who hadn't put out any new music in _months_ wouldn't really be called for anything, a New year's Eve concert no _less_. But, your grandma's impact and my still raging popularity had me on a flight to New York City on New year's Eve.

The clock had stuck 12 mintes ago, I had just stumbled off stage from belting my _heart_ out when I get a little surprise, waiting for me backstage with _flowers_.

Adora, roses in hand, smiled at me. It was _extraordinarily_ bright, I'm sure it was more blinding than stage lights _themselves_.

"Hi!!! I got you these, happy New years."

"These are _really_ cute and you're _insanely_ cuter—but, think you'd know by now how much I appreciate wine more than, like, anything else."

"Alcohol isn't good for your vocal cords, I'm sure, come with me?"

I'd follow her anywhere.

Anywhere just happened to be an ice rink, although people lingering on the sidelines, blissfully empty.

Adora dragged me on, she'd been actually pretty good on her feet with balancing and all. Me, on the other foot (literally)? I'd probably almost fallen on my butt more times than I could even count if it weren't for Adora, hands, holding my waist and guiding.

We were smack dab in the middle, my arms wrapped around her shoulders. Mostly to keep myself upright but, I was _not_ complaining about closeness.

"You know, we're gonna be the topic of the town for _months_ after this." I said, cheek flushed against Adoras cashmere sweater and because we _were_. I can still hear the clicks of cameras and practically _see_ flashes every which way we turned.

Adora didn't mind, though, so I didn't.

"Let's them talk. All I really care about is right here, in my arms."

"Dude we've been dating for like, a _week_. You _can't_ be this sappy already."

"Oh, can _too_. I didn't know there was a standard time limit on when and when not to be sappy in a relationship."

I laughed. I do that a lot around Adora.

She laughs right along with me, chest rumbling under my cheek until I lift my head, peaking up to look at her.

She was looking right back down at me.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I would be offended if you don't, like, right now."

And she does, the sweetest, most _softest_ kiss of my life happens that night. Under the stars and many flashes of nosy people.

That night was such a long time ago, I honestly remember it like yesterday. Grabbing Adoras gloved hand on the walk through the park, reaching her car and laughing my arse off when she rushes to open my door, inviting her into my hotel room and totally softening all the more when she politely declines, kissing my cheek and leaving with a tranquil "Goodnight.", telling me to call her in the morning.

I did call her, and by 12 pm, we were scouting the city of New York. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, an officially established relationship!! This fic is gonna have at least,, 3 more chapters? I've just about covered everything I wanted but there are just a few more relationship mile stones glimmer wants to mention, so, 
> 
> Also. Considering making this a collection where the side stories are gonna be moments that glimmer didn't mention and/or are too raunchy to tell a baby?? (lina really wants to know about the Halloween they got married lmao) 
> 
> And... The updates might be coming slow(er) because I absolutely have the attention span of a toddler and really wanna start this other story I have in the works,,, this one is just for fun and was something to make me wanna write and it worked?? But, anywho, comments r really appreciated and thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> props to anyone who can guess the babies name even though absolutely nO one's gonna get it,,,, also I may or may not have been inspired by @ say_anything on here with the popstar/boxer concept after re-reading their story o (>‿<✿) pls read their stories tho they're amazing


End file.
